


(it's not) just another day

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dinosaurs, Established Relationship, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Prophetic Dreams, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: Alex appeared at the door to her bedroom, hands on her hips. “Does anyone mind telling me why there’s ababy dinosaurasleep on my bed?!?!”Kara smiled at her sister. “It’s a long story,” she said.





	(it's not) just another day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> Written for the perfect prompt "I just want Kara to have a pet dinosaur."

“Kara!” Alex appeared at the door to her bedroom, hands on her hips. 

“Hi, Alex,” Kara grinned.

“Hi, Alex!” Nia said enthusiastically.

“Hello. Alex Danvers,” Brainy said.

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “Does anyone mind telling me why there’s a _baby dinosaur_ asleep on my bed?!?!”

“It’s a cute dinosaur!” Nia piped up before Alex turned her glare on her. She whimpered a bit at that and stepped behind Brainy.

Kara just smiled again at her sister. “It’s a long story,” she said.

•••

[12 hours earlier]

It wasn’t unusual to find Nia at the coffee pot in the mornings when Kara stumbled out of their room. Nia was always up second, draining cup after cup. Brainy was always up first, standing outside on their deck to watch the sun come up. Kara was always up third, grumbling about how mornings were much too early.

Today, though, was different. Nia was standing at the coffee pot, but there was no coffee brewing and no liquid in her cup, which she was holding in her hand while she stared off into seemingly nothingness.

“Nia?” Kara asked. “Are you okay?”

When she didn’t respond, Kara called her name again. And then again and again, until finally she was almost shouting — “Nia!” — and Nia jumped — literally — the coffee mug falling out of her hand and tumbling to the floor with a crash.

“Oh, no!” Nia cried, but Kara gripped her shoulders before she could bend down to pick it up.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked her, the concern she was feeling seeping out of every word.

Nia didn’t answer, just stared at her, and in that moment, Kara understood.

“Tell me about it,” she said.

“It was so weird,” Nia began. “We were in … space, I think? And you were riding a dinosaur? Like one of those cute little ones with all the spikes?”

Kara frowned. “A stegosaurus?” 

Nia shrugged. “Sure.” She leaned down to pick up her coffee mug and the handle that had broken off. “What do you think it means?”

“In the future, they believe dinosaurs hold the key to understanding human mortality.”

Neither Kara nor Nia had heard Brainy come inside. They both turned to look at him.

“Even if that’s true,” Kara said, “dinosaurs died out thousands of years ago.”

Brainy did not say anything. “You know there are some things I cannot tell you,” he said.

“Are you saying there are dinosaurs in the _future_?” Once again Nia’s coffee was forgotten as she and Kara tried to intimidate Brainy into telling them.

It did not work.

“I cannot tell you, Nia Nal,” he said. “But you will find out.”

•••

Later, when they were at home with their new dinosaur — Bubbles, as Kara would name him — Kara would explain to Brainy that when he said things like “you will find out,” it was only courteous if he would tell them they would find out later that day.

But alas, he did not, and so it was more than shocking when the stranger appeared in their midst, right there in the D.E.O., all flames and lights swirling around him, his face masked. 

“You must save him!” he shouted, and threw something into the middle of the room.

They dove for cover, Kara tackling Brainy and Nia and diving to the ground with them. But as they lay there together, on the floor, something changed. Gone was the feel of cold cement and an air-conditioned room and the smell of someone’s fast food hamburger. Instead, Kara felt something scratch at her hands and she smelled dirt and maybe something worse and a breeze ruffled her hair.

She sprang upward. Nia sat up quickly as well, her jaw literally dropping as she did so. Brainy sat up last, not appearing at all flummoxed by this turn of events.

“Where are we?” Nia asked.

Kara turned completely around. It was just bare land. Fields of grass and trees as far as she could see. Not a single building in sight. The sun, directly above them, was beating down upon them, a stuffy layer of heat and moisture.

“I can fly and take a look,” Kara said. She did not have a good feeling about this. She took a step backward and raised her arm in the air, but Nia held out a hand, stopping her.

“I don’t think you have to,” she whispered, her eyes wide. Kara turned around to see where she was looking and had to clasp a hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out in horror.

Less than a mile away and coming toward them was a pack of not particularly friendly looking dinosaurs.

“Brainy!” Kara whispered in a mock shriek, as she grabbed both Brainy and Nia and shot upward, getting them safely above the dinosaurs. “Something you want to tell us?”

“What?” Brainy asked, looking none too bothered by any of this. He glanced downward. “Oh, yes,” he said. “We are supposed to save him.”

“Save who?” Nia shouted.

“Why him, of course,” Brainy said.

Kara and Nia followed the line of his finger to where he was pointing, directly at a tiny baby dinosaur hidden in the grass fields.

“Oh!” Nia said. “He is from my dream!”

“Great,” Kara said. “So we save a dinosaur for some unknown reason and then what?”

“We take him home with us,” Brainy said simple.

“We cannot take a dinosaur home with us!” Kara said. “They are extinct.”

“But Kara Danvers, you must,” Brainy said. “How else will they be able to test him in the future and save the world?”

“You’re kidding, right?” Nia said.

“Do I look like I’m kidding? Why would I do that?”

Kara and Nia looked at each other, then looked helplessly down at the tiny little dinosaur.

“Fine,” Kara sighed. “But how do you suggest we get home then?”

“Why that is easy, Kara Danvers,” Brainy said. “The dinosaur is guarding the portal home.”

“Of course he is,” Nia groaned.

“You got it!” Brainy said, clearly delighted. “He is of course!”

•••

“And so you brought him here then?” Alex picked up her wine glass and downed in all in one gulp. Kara bit her lip.

“We can’t keep him at the D.E.O.,” she said. “Brainy thinks it’s unsafe.”

“Well did Brainy have any better suggestions than my living room?” Alex glared at Brainy.

“Your apartment is the perfect place for him until he gets bigger,” he said. “He only eats plants, so he will not cause you harm.”

“He is a _dinosaur_ ,” Alex hissed.

“Yes,” Brainy said.

“I’m going to talk to Clark,” Kara interrupted before Alex could take a swing at Brainy, as she was looking a little like she was going to do. “We’ll find him someplace safe. And I’ll stay here with you until we do. To take care of him.”

“Kara is fond of him,” Brainy told Alex.

Alex looked at her. Kara shrugged.

“You named him, didn’t you?” Alex said, and Kara couldn’t tell if there was laughter or anger behind the accusation.

She ducked her head sheepishly as Nia laughed.

“Yeah,” she told her sister. “His name is Bubbles.”


End file.
